


Ангелы Винчестеров

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Нормальным людям нет места в их жизни. Сэм пробовал еще сойтись с охотницами, почти без надежд. Итог был предсказуемо кошмарен.Но Мэри Кэмпбелл… даже не стояло вопроса подпускать ли ближе — маму. Дин бы не смог иначе.Они ничем не связаны, помимо Дина.





	Ангелы Винчестеров

Осень трепещет истончившейся листвой в прозрачных перелесках по обеим сторонам дороги. Набрякший влагой сухостой в полях качает побуревшими соцветиями. Сэм глядит на мокрый асфальт шоссе, облизывает губы – ловит приоткрытым ртом упругий воздух.   
— Сэмми, выгляни-ка в окно? Давай, высунь наружу голову.  
— Зачем это? — интересуется Сэм подозрительно.  
У Дина такой тон, с которым он дает все те советы, которых нельзя слушаться.  
— Не знаю, Сэм, это ты выглядишь тут так, как будто хочешь вывалить язык и лаять встречкам.  
— Остряк, — заводит глаза младший (умный) брат. — Отличная шутка, Дин, вовсе не избитая.  
Мама на заднем, впрочем… она хихикает? Не очень-то это похоже на их мать. Сэм оборачивается с улыбкой.  
Он уже может не стесняться с ней.  
Чужой мужчина, занявший место ее малыша.  
Его умение говорить мягко, смотреть искренне, сочувствовать другим — сперва спасало. Она была для него просто жертвой катастрофы. Мэри Кэмпбелл, в замужестве Винчестер, потеряла мужа, тридцать пять лет и маленького сына. Двоих, вообще-то — но по крайней мере Дина она смогла узнать при встрече. Сердце материнское.  
Ей было нелегко. Он помог ей. Помог не чувствовать себя обязанной. Держал с ней связь, тактично дал обжиться. Обещал позаботиться о Дине. Мягко зазывал домой на встречи, общие охоты. Прикрывал ее в бою, не как товарища, а как члена семьи, кого-то дорогого его брату.  
Он собой гордился. Они справились оба. Мама почти привыкла. И Сэм уже почти не ревновал.  
Они с Дином всегда с трудом впускали новых людей в круг семьи. Кас выдержал проверку. Сэм вымолил малыша Джека. Адама забрали — и они оба не вернули его. Больше не продали сто раз заложенные души, не шантажировали Ад и Рай, не убивали смерть, чтобы отнять его. Никто из них в итоге так и не женился, не завел детей. Лиза не выдержала, и как обвинять ее? Нормальным людям нет места в их жизни. Сэм пробовал еще сойтись с охотницами, почти без надежд. Итог был предсказуемо кошмарен.  
Но Мэри Кэмпбелл… даже не стояло вопроса подпускать ли ближе — маму. Дин бы не смог иначе.  
Сэм смотрит на нее жалобным взглядом:  
— Кто-нибудь должен научить его не издеваться над людьми!  
Дин счастливо поглядывает в зеркало:  
— Не над людьми, а над тобой, нытик. Я просто учу тебя держать удар, братишка.  
— Да уж. У тебя это получается, конечно, куда лучше, чем у старого Муди или того вампира, как там его…  
— Того, которого я подстрелил, вырвав тебя из его лап, принцесса?  
— А как я оказался там — ты, Марио?!  
Сэм и не помнит, когда они так мягко переругивались в последний раз. Когда так забавлялись.  
Конечно, все это немного представление. Для Мэри. Вот, мама, так мы и жили: Дин и его Сэмми. Мы двое твоих сыновей, хотя ты вряд ли можешь узнать своего младшего, но старшего ты знаешь, а я — при нем. Со мной легко. Забавно. Как со щенком.  
Они ничем не связаны, помимо Дина. Сэм даже не знает — хотел бы он иметь с ней что-то общее? Нет, не обижается за сделку с Азазелем. Просто он не знал ее. Поздно наверстывать.  
Пятнадцать лет назад он бы рванулся к ней как тот щенок, полный надежд и жадной, не выраженной в свое время полудесткой ласковости, которая, похоже, очаровывала Джессику — да и всех его женщин, так или иначе.  
Сейчас Сэм уже в этом не нуждается. Не после всех этих потерь. Теперь у него есть свое дитя, которое ему нужно выхаживать. А все его доверие досталось единственному, кто хотел его привязанности настолько сильно, чтобы умирать — и воскресать ради нее. Старшему брату.  
— Не-е-ет, Марио я был в другой раз, — тянет Дин, довольно ухмыляясь, — помнишь кроличью лапку, Сэмми?  
— Проклятую лапку?  
— Да, лапку, приносящую удачу!  
Мама даем им заинтриговать себя, так что они рассказывают.  
Вообще, у Дина есть и другой тон. Скажи он как надо: эй, быстро вылези в окно, высунь язык и лай на встречные машины — Сэм бы вероятно, сделал бы это, ни о чем не спрашивая. Они с братом хорошие напарники. Сэм понимает, когда нужно просто слушаться — с отцом он никогда не делал этого. Сэм знает, когда можно доверять — слепо, не рассуждая. Не принуждая себя, как в охоте с матерью.  
Мама хорошая охотница. Отлично прикрывает спины товарищам, яростно защищает своих выросших мальчиков. Работать с ней не страшно. Но Сэм бы предпочел один. А лучше — только с братом.  
С ума сойти, но Сэм ревнует к матери.  
Но он честно пытается сойтись с ней. Стать ей сыном. Вот только Мэри до сих пор к нему не тянется.  
Сэм постепенно замолкает и почти задремывает. Ветер лижет лицо, влажными перьями дотягиваясь из еле приоткрытого окна. Уже смеркается и бесконечные поля сменяются нежно светящимся в полумраке желтым лесом. Веки смыкаются, и лучше упереться лбом в стекло, чтобы не храпеть. Он чувствует, как тянется Дин, чтобы пристегнуть его, слышит как брат бормочет что-то — нежно, насмешливо.  
— Мам, там позади плед…  
— Отстань, наседка, — говорит Сэм мягко, не открывая глаз.  
«Люблю тебя, брат» — говорит он так.  
Мама не просто передает плед — она сама накидывает его, сноровисто, словно на больного или раненного. Это будто вытряхивает его из состояния покоя, и он, не желая того, медленно начинает просыпаться. Он не хочет. Было так приятно.  
— Ты очень его любишь, — замечает мама, тихо, чтобы не разбудить.  
— Он правда классный парень, — говорит Дин рассеянно.  
— Какой он?  
— В смысле? — Дин немного медлит. — Мам?  
— Он… замкнутый. Такой тактичный и предупредительный со всеми. А на охоте действует хладнокровно и уверенно… пожалуй, идеально. Но я хотела бы знать больше.  
— Так я же рассказывал, — обескуражено, почти расстроенно говорит Дин. — Он классный. Терпит, когда его пытают. Через полчаса строит щенячий взгляд, чтобы заставить меня остановиться, обработать мои раны. Ворчит как старая кошелка, чтобы ел салат. Сходит с ума по задорным девчонкам. Убьет за Джека — я боюсь, он, мам, сдохнет уже за Джека, если будет надо. Это нормально, просто Сэмми, он мастак находить приключения на задницу. Когда все идет через жопу, он во что-то верит. Я вообще не понимаю, как он это делает, но это правда. То есть, Бог… не то, что б его нет, но это Чак — не отче всепрощающий, а ангелы засранцы, каких поискать, и мы дружили с демоном, я сам был демоном, а Сэм… Но ведь он верит, мам. И он старается, всегда. С самого детства. Быть правильным. Да черт, он мир спасал, пожертвовал собой.  
— Дин…  
Легкое движение. Это Мэри касается плеча своего первенца? Златоволосый ангел за плечом Дина Винчестера. Всегда так было. Вот и взревновал. У Сэма не было такого ангела, как он ни хотел бы. Зато был Дин. И Сэм пытался — сам. Сам стать таким. Надежным. Верным. Светлым. Для Дина. Но он не был светлым, вовсе. Никогда. Он был младшим, вредным, возлюбленным чудовищем, сучкой, которой можно все простить. Чертенок на плече Дина Винчестера.  
— Я просто не могу понять, что у него в душе, Дин. О чем он думает… Что чувствует?  
Шуршание мокрой дороги. Ветер гладит ласково и дразнит влагой пересохший рот. Сэм все же просыпается — медленно, против своей воли. Надо. Надо уже прервать эту беседу. Дину тяжко. Он сам не знает о Сэме таких вещей. Сам мучается, что не понимает.  
— Тебе стоит спросить его самого. Он был бы рад, — тихо говорит Дин, и это похоже больше на упрек, чем на заминку. — Чувства, мама, Сэмми у нас хорош в таких вещах. Но если с ним не говорить, то сам рта не раскроет, тоже верно. Это мы его с папой приучили… Больше даже я.  
Шуршит одежда — Дин, похоже, трет глаза.  
— Что чувствует… Печаль. И одиночество, думаю. Большую часть времени. Они с Джеком очень похожи, мам.  
— Похожи? Потому что… что? Не знали матерей?  
— Ну да, наверное. Не думал так. Но да. Только тогда вина. Тогда еще вина — вот, что он чувствует. За все на свете, мам, заслуженное, нет ли. Прежде всего, конечно, за тебя, за твою...  
— Дин, — Сэм не выдерживает, — прекрати. Пожалуйста.  
Слова выходят неразборчиво — он правда задремал чересчур крепко, притворятся нет необходимости.  
— Просто устал смотреть, как вы шарахаетесь друг от друга, Сэмми.  
Совсем стемнело.  
— Дин, — Мэри подбирает слова, говорит мягко.  
— Просто дай нам время, — перебивает Сэм. — Правда. Не торопись. У нас есть время, Дин.  
Дин смотрит удивленно на него. А потом в зеркало заднего вида, где ему сияют глаза Мэри. И хмыкает — радостно и смущенно.  
— Ладно. Так и быть.  
Импала разгоняет светом габаритов осенний мрак. Из ночи моросит, и Дин врубает дворники.  
Сэм тянется, щелкает кнопками, пытаясь поймать радиоволну:  
— Почти все наше детство прошло здесь, в машине. Всегда какой-то старый рок, отец за рулем, Дин. Такая уж у нас семья.  
По радио звучит мягкое кантри.  
— Даллас, — ворчит Дин.  
— Ну ладно, что тебе поставить? Хочешь Kansas?  
— Да ладно, пусть бренчит.  
Сэм улыбается:  
— Нет никакой вины, Дин. Раньше была, конечно, но я вырос. И ты выбил из моей головы кучу подобного дерьма.  
Дин тянется, не глядя, треплет его грубовато по щеке:  
— Мой парень, — говорит он.  
— У меня есть, — негромко произносит Мэри. — Очень много, Сэм. И я боюсь испортить все еще раз.  
— Все будет хорошо, мам, — отвечает Сэм. — Ты просто… привыкай к нам. Мы подождем. Сколько захочешь, честно.  
У них есть время. Ночь лишь началась. Впереди долгий путь.  
Сэм верит. Хочет верить.


End file.
